<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart by 1CharlitFlair_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765196">Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5'>1CharlitFlair_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharlitFlair_5/pseuds/1CharlitFlair_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit is all I’m asking for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Original Female Character(s), Adam Cole/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is also posted on my Tumblr. So sorry for any mistakes.<br/>The song lyrics are “Just a little bit of your heart” by Ariana Grande, it’s a beautiful song that I’d highly suggest listening to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't ever ask you where you've been<br/>And I don't feel the need to know who you're with<br/>I can't even think straight<br/>But I can tell that you were just with her<br/>And I'll still be a fool<br/>I'm a fool for you<br/>You weren’t dumb. As you sat on the couch and watched Adam walk through the door.</p><p>You knew where he just was, and you knew who he was just with and it broke your heart.</p><p>“Hey babe” he said as he gave you a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Hey” you replied as he walked off to the kitchen.</p><p>I don't ever tell you how I really feel<br/>'Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean<br/>And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say<br/>I know I'm not your only<br/>But I'll still be a fool<br/>'Cause I'm a fool for you<br/>You wanted to say something. You really wanted to bring it up, confront him about it just to see what he’d say but every time you finally decided to talk to him about it he was suddenly all over you, making you forget what you were wanting to say.</p><p>It’s like he knew you were planning on saying something.</p><p>“Do you wanna get dinner tonight?” Adam asked you as he sat down next to you.</p><p>“Yeah....yeah that sounds great. I’d love too” you smiled. It really did sound like fun. He’s said this before but ultimately ended up cancelling his plans because of work.</p><p>Ever since Adam became NXT champion he was busier than ever. And add on to the fact that his off time was mostly spent with....her, you barely saw him anymore.</p><p>But now he was taking you out to dinner . He was actually spending time with you and you were very excited. You missed him.</p><p>“I’ll take you to the fanciest restaurant in town, we’ll have a great time” he said as he gave you a kiss before leaving the room.</p><p>You smiled as you watched him leave. You were excited to have an evening alone with him. It’s been so long.</p><p>As you were about to leave the room and head to your bedroom you noticed Adam’s phone sitting on the table. You were about to just leave it there when it lit up with a message.</p><p>You picked it up and read the message. You’re heart breaking as you looked at the screen.</p><p>“Hey bay bay 😉 I heard you had no plans tonight. I was hoping we can meet up again at my place”<br/>I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one<br/>I heard a little love is better than none<br/>You felt tears prick at your eyes as you sat his phone back down. You knew she existed but it still hurt to see.</p><p>It broke your heart that Adam was seeing another woman behind your back. You thought maybe if you showed Adam how much you loved him that he would eventually leave her and stay with you. But that didn’t work. So you just tried to ignore it, ignore her existence and maybe everything would be better.</p><p>But here you where, crying in your liviroom cause the love of your life was with another woman behind your back.</p><p>The logical part of your mind was screaming at you to leave him. To just get rid of him and move on but your heart didn’t want to let him go. You were completely torn and you didn’t know what to do.</p><p>But all you knew was that you didn’t want this relationship to end.</p><p>As you wiped the tears from your eyes Adam came back into the room. “I forgot my phone” he said while picking it up off the table.</p><p>You watched him read the message with a small smile on his face. “Umm it’s work, they want me to do a signing tonight. I’ll have to take you out to dinner another day, is that alright?”</p><p>Your brain was screaming NO! But of course you didn’t say that.</p><p>“Yeah that’s fine. You can make it up to me later”</p><p>Adam smiled before he kissed you and left the room again.</p><p>As soon as you heard the bathroom door close you collapsed on the couch with fresh tears rolling down you cheeks.</p><p>He chose her over you.</p><p>And now you were left all alone while he did whatever he wanted.</p><p>Just a little bit of your heart<br/>Just a little bit of your heart<br/>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want<br/>Just a little bit of your heart<br/>Just a little bit of your heart<br/>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>